Begging
by Nerd-Herd13
Summary: Well, someone's gotta do it. SasuxNaru lemony-goodness-happy-stuff, so flame if you dare. I don't give a shit


So, lo and behold, here is the very first of many, many lemons I will soon write. I've gotta say I'm fairly proud of myself for not letting it slip into the strictly-Catholic hands of my mother and father. Yeah, if I said "yaoi" at the dinner table, they would just shake it off as me being psychotic, as usual. They don't have any idea, and I have no plans whatsoever to tell them. I would get disowned in a heartbeat. Anyway, thank God above that I'm good at lying and/or hiding things. Heh~ So, I guess, without further ado, here is the lemony goodness that is '_Begging'_.

**A/N: **THIS IS RATED 'M' FOR A REASON. If you have a problem with gay sex between gay men, then turn back now, or forever hold your peace. Honestly, I don't care that much if you flame because I'm just that kind of person anyway. Hah.

Disclaimer: Yes, people. I totally own _Naruto_. Which is why I'm posting this fic on a nonprofit website, when I could be publishing and selling it. Honest-to-God. If I owned _Naruto, _then this would indeed be a tragic world. Wow~! I just wasted over two-hundred words doing NOTHING. 206 to be exact.

Okay, because I got many cries for lemon in my last fic, _'Untitled'_, I will dedicate this to 'saixpuppy9', 'Bishie Huntress', and two other anonymous reviewers. So there, you people, you~

* * *

"Now."

"But, I—"

"Now."

"Sasuke, just—"

"Now."

"Not right—"

"Please?"

Naruto stopped, surprised that Sasuke, his prideful-prideful-lover-Sasuke, had actually said 'please'.

That _never _happened when he wanted…something.

Yes, that was definitely true. Sasuke didn't even bother asking anymore, not that he really needed to in the first place. The dark-haired man began gracing the back of his lover's neck with light butterfly kisses. "Don't make me beg, Naruto. You know I detest it, and can't tolerate it in the slightest."

Hearts thudded quietly for a minute before the blonde responded. "Well, someone's gotta do it."

A truly evil smile crossed Sasuke's face. "Then it'll be you."

Within a second or two, he had Naruto on the ground, directly underneath himself. There was no escape, no easy way out.

Not that he wanted one.

The blonde winced and blushed at the similar feelings of panic and desire raging like wildfire through him. But he had to keep at least a relatively clear head. Otherwise, Sasuke would take him with too little foreplay, and then he wouldn't be able to use the 'twisted ankle' excuse for not being able to walk. All he had to do was delay him long enough, and that should be fine.

Then panic began to reign, as he remembered the rather long list of things he had yet to do. "C-c'mon, Sasuke. I don't have time right—"

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "Oh, Naruto. One thing you have yet to learn is that, when I say you have time, _ya got time._"

Hearing those words made desire commandeer Naruto's mind once more. Sasuke was just too dominatingly sexy for his own good…

Lips met, tongues fenced for the upper hand, though it was already clear to both adversaries who was the true victor. Sasuke pulled himself further up over Naruto, making the blonde arch his back to maintain as much physical contact between them as possible.

Another minute passed, and it left them both panting and moaning at the taste of the other's lips.

Naruto was fuming in a small wrapped-up part of his brain. He had succumbed to his more-than-slightly overbearing lover _again_, despite his lengthy to-do list. But then, he began enjoying himself even more. Lust dulled his senses, and he found he no longer gave a shit about his other activities.

An identical expression could be found in Sasuke's face. The only difference was then he hadn't cared from the beginning.

Then things began getting interesting.

Sasuke somehow maneuvered his boyfriend's shirt onto the floor without completely breaking the beautifully intimate contact between their mouths.

Yes. There was ripping involved.

A sexily heated sigh passed Naruto's visibly swollen lips. The sudden breeze on his collarbone mad him shiver pleasurably.

The high temperatures returned when Sasuke began groping at Naruto's tight ass and kissing up his exposed neck. His lover, in turn, delicately cupped the bulging tent that was Sasuke's manhood.

He felt the slight shudder released from the raven-haired man before him and laughed breathily. "Maybe you'll be the one to beg yet…"

Sasuke's fingers moved from Naruto's ass to down the front of his pants, teasing his rapidly-hardening cock. "Oh, you'll live to regret that one, Naruto. Now I have to make you _scream_, instead just begging for me…"

Naruto was smacked in the face with the rapid flow of desire. He brought their lips back together feverishly. He realized that he _wanted_ Sasuke to make him scream.

Another few seconds had the vast majority of both their clothes on Sasuke's floor—they were stripped down to their boxers. They were on his bed now. As soon as he could, Naruto pulled his seme on top of him, wishing, hoping, praying to be dominated. The sudden contact brought forth exquisite moans from both throats.

The elder, darker man fondly kissed and played with Naruto's special spots, especially the two at the nape of his neck, and on the inside of his left wrist.

Naruto protested, breathing hard, his heart running a marathon. "Stop teasing and get on with it, teme…"

Sasuke, also quite out-of-breath, whispered huskily into the beginning of blonde's spine, "Oh, now that's starting to sound a little like begging. What if we tried…something else?"

He stroked his way down towards Naruto's crotch-are, but stopped before going any further. The helpless blonde beneath him was shaking, he wanted Sasuke so badly. Sasuke, devilish in nature, deeply inhaled the intoxicating aroma of his lover's precum, letting his nose brush ever-so-slightly against the straining fabric of Naruto's bright orange boxers. Then, sitting up, he began tracing feather-light picture on the growing bulge.

Naruto could feel himself buck instinctively against Sasuke's finger, but, as soon as he began moving toward it, the little source of pleasure departed, making him whine like a puppy in the middle of the night. "S-Sasuke…I think it would be better for b-both of us if you just stopped being an ass and g-got to it. Like, n-now."

Sasuke shook his head to himself. "Nope, nope. Not quite there yet. It looks like we still have a little-ways to go…so how about…this?"

The uke felt his boxers being tugged away to join the other pieces of clothing in the nether regions of the room. He shuddered as his pulsating erection was thrown into the now-cold air. Panting, he distantly felt Sasuke removing his own navy-blue underwear, but the night's breeze just felt too fucking good on his overheated dick for him to do anything but groan.

Sasuke once again breathed in the light musk of sweat surrounding them. Hell, they even _smelled_ sexy together.

But then, he shifted his attention south, and the real torture began.

Naruto hummed hoarsely when Sasuke began playing with him. Sasuke kissed the head of Naruto's cock softly, receiving a mew-and-buck from the blondie underneath him. Then, to make matters worse for Naruto, he allowed his tongue to skitter ever-so-slightly over Naruto's slit, earning a load moan and an even bigger buck.

The raven, after kissing the small opening hard, pulled away before things could go further than that. This was met with a growl, a sexy, sexy noise from deep within Naruto's belly. It sent tingles into Sasuke's own painfully-neglected erection, making him want to cum right there. He restrained himself just in time.

He did, though, begin lightly pumping himself. Naruto was close to tears. "P-please, Sasuke. I give up. I want you too bad to care anymore…"

Sadist as he was, Sasuke played dumb. "I'm sorry, my little dobe. Whatever do you want?"

More tears, further turning on Sasuke. "_I want you to fuck me, you fucking teme!_"

"Now, that's more like it," Sasuke murmured before taking Naruto into his mouth all at once. The blonde shrieked, at the sudden hot flash of pleasure and unquenchable desire.

"N-no…" he stammered. Then his voice strengthened: "No! I want you to _fuck_ me, bastard!"

With a triumphant, yet exasperated sigh, Sasuke probed the opening of Naruto's beautiful ass, gently pressing in and out rhythmically. "You got any lube?"

Naruto grunted impatiently. "You think I give a shit at a time like this?"

Sasuke shrugged, then used two fingers to go as far in as he could.

Naruto gasped, feeling the wonderful pain-laced pleasure rocket through his veins. "Faster! Now! Now!"

Sasuke's breathing became even more erratic as he pumped himself a few more times for good measure before positioning himself. "Are you sure about not using lube?"

"Jackhole, I'm gonna kick your fucking ass if _your_ cock is not in _my_ ass within the next ten Goddamn seconds!"

"Okay, fine. _Don't _ walk at all tomorrow." And Sasuke shoved all the way in.

The searing white-hot blur of penetration left raw pleasure in the pit of Naruto's stomach. Sasuke was feeling it too; Naruto was still as tight as a virgin asshole.

You can't get much sexier than that.

Eight minutes passed, bringing up the heat and intensity with each millisecond. The raven was thrusting into the dead-sexy blonde, who was screaming into the mattress, just like he was promised to do. The sex was so, _so_ good for both of them.

They really were perfect for each other.

Then the tension began growing even more rapidly between them, in light of ejaculation for both. They were both close enough to taste it.

"S…_Sasuke!_" Naruto yelled in absolute ecstasy, releasing a huge load onto himself, and getting it everywhere.

His lover soon followed, his semen exploding from his dick and straight into Naruto's ass.

They slumped backwards together, their breathing finally slowing. Looking into each other's eyes exhaustedly, yet lovingly was awesome after their seemingly-timeless period of bodily connection. Then something occurred to Sasuke. "You wanna know something, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"You're fucking _sexy_."

He blushed appreciatively. "You think I'd have sex with you if I didn't agree, at least to a certain extent? My self-esteem wouldn't have been high enough to let myself otherwise."

"…Okay? Sure? Yeah. But I bet you don't know this—"

"Know what?"

"I love you."

Naruto's face flushed that beautifully deep red of embarrassment, pride, and happiness. It was a gorgeous color similar to that which brushed his cheeks during their lovemaking. "I…well…I love you too, my Sasuke."

They shared one last kiss, this one heartbreakingly chaste and perfect.

And then they slept.

* * *

Victory~! I did it~! Now imagine a couch. I'm sitting at one end, and my parents are at the other. On their end of the couch, they're having and enriching conversation about Catholic beliefs and stuff like that. On my side, I'm quietly writing this fic in my notebook. Now you see how the world contradicts itself in the strangest of ways. xD But I love contradictions—they're a lot of fun.~ So, yeah. Be happy, my faithful fangirls and boys~! I have written you all a lemon that you can model your sex lives after! Lol, I'm just screwing with yer widdle heads.

Heh heh. Heh. This was _waaaaay _ too much fun to stop doing. Who knew, right? Ha ha ha. Feel free to flame and stuff. Or review. Reviews would be nice too, considering this is the first lemon I've ever written. So I would be happy and stuff either way—I would either be touched by your awesome review, or laugh in your face at your (failed) attempt to bring me down.

Sometimes, I love being a complete jackass.~

Ta,  
Nerdsy-chan~


End file.
